dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tokyo, Japan (ShatteredRose23)
Tokyo is the main setting of DxD: Black Lamb, the most populated area in Japan, located in the Kanto region and is the current capital of Japan being the home of the current emperor of Japan. The town is controlled by four different beings, a devil, fallen angel, angel, and a demi-God. Despite the peace treaty between the three Great Factions and the other religious factions, Tokyo is shown to have turned into a giant turf war between the various supernatural teenagers and young adults that reside in the area. Tokyo has a population of 13.2 million people and Aurora estimates that around 2 million are of supernatural nature. History After the conclusion of the fifth Azazel Cup and after the 7 Great Satan system had been firmly established, Sona Sitri decided she wanted to create a area that could act as "neutral territory" between the three great factions and various other religions. Sona then decided to use Tokyo and began working with the higher ups of the Japanese/Tokyo government, fallen angels, angels, and other Gods/Goddesses from various religions in order to reshape Tokyo similar to what Rias Gremory did with Kuoh Town, only on a higher scale. Sona even built a academy called Shitori Academy (named after her human alias) which would allow the children of various species to receive a education in a environment they could learn together. Sona also created "special classes" in order to host the supernatural children. Tokyo was then given to four children of the new generation of different species, as generations passed, the territory was passed down to the newer and newer generations. Eventually fighting between the various factions and supernatural species started to occur which threatened to expose their existence and threatened the peace between the various religions and three great factions, in order to stop the fighting, the former generations decided to split Tokyo into four different districts, completely deviating from Sona's original plan with Tokyo. It eventually became forbidden for children of "the wrong species" to pass into other districts due to the amount of fighting that would occur. Out of respect for Sona Sitri however, Shitori Academy which is located in the devil's district, acts as a sort of "neutral zone" so young adults of other species can go there to study without fear of being attacked. It is revealed that the former leader of the Demi-God territory made a deal with hero descendants. Due to the demi-God population being extremely low (due to the logical lack of Gods mating with humans in Japan) they would allow hero descendants to reside in their territory in order to stop the other three factions from completely overrunning their district. Aurora states that the current 7 Great Satans, unknown current leader of Heaven, and Azazel the Third, are completely uninterested in the affairs of Tokyo, with one of the great satan's stating as long as they don't reveal their existence or completely destroy the world they won't interfere in their "turf wars". * The only way to ignore the "turf war" rules is to travel with humans as Aurora explains in Life 1, to prove you aren't coming to the area to start trouble or to fight is to travel with humans. It is revealed that demon creatures ally with devils in Tokyo. Current Leaders Ex Gremory IV (devil district, south side of Tokyo) * Aurora Lucifer Second-in-command Ariel Quarta (angel district, North side of Tokyo) * Hope Second-in-Command Semyaza Jr. (fallen angel district, East Side of Tokyo) * Eden Second-In-Command Cao Cao (Hero and Demigod district, West Side of Tokyo) * Akira Second-in-Command (descendant of Kuraokami) Key Locations Shitori Academy: A academy that has several divisions, teaching primary division, high school division and college division. In the high school division there are various classes set aside for the supernatural students that attend. Himura Residence: The home of Yami Himura, the protagonist of the story and his sister. Riku's House: The home of Yami Himura's older brother, a police officer in Tokyo. Devil's Lair: A supernatural club owned by Ex Gremory that is broken into three divisions: the downstairs called "Hell" being a fighting arena, the middle part called "Purgatory" being a restaurant, and the upstairs labeled "Heaven" being a dance club. Due to the magic seals and barriers placed on the club by Sonia Sitri regular humans are unable to tell when actual supernatural creatures are fighting and will just see it as normal humans boxing. Ex Gremory IV is regularly seen here and he allows anyone to come even those of different factions as long as they don't destroy anything. Trivia * All four of the leaders are the descendants of a canon character except Semyaza although he was raised by Ajuka's son. Category:Fanon Location Category:DxD Black Lamb